May's Unova Segment!
by Jenvaati
Summary: Sequel to May's Sinnoh Expedition! After Ash tells May he's going to Unova for vacation, she wants to go too! May and Max are going to Unova! When they get there, they meet Trip, and an obscure character from season 1!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to May's Sinnoh Expedition! After Ash tells May he's going to Unova for vacation, she wants to go too! May and Max are going to Unova! When they get there, they meet Trip, and an obscure character from season 1! Trip starts to like May, May tries to court Ash, and Ash likes the obscure character.

You don't have to read the first one, I swear! I'll even recap it for you!

What happened last time:

May has no pokemon

May's parents converted the gym into a nail salon

Drew got a pedicure

Paul and Dawn are an item (probably)

May & Max are going to Johto to stalk Drew

People who like May so far: Drew and Paul

I watched the first episode of Pokemon Black and White the other day, so that's where this comes from hahaha. I support MayxTrip for no reason LOL

This story won't be that long but unlike the prequel I decided post it in parts!

May's Unova Segment!

"May, you have a phone call!" shouted May's mother, just as May was about to step out with Max in tow to stalk Drew at Johto.

"Oh come ON, mom, can't it wait? I stalked Drew on the internet, it says he's leaving with the ferry in exactly ten point three minutes and forty-seven seconds! Now if I calculated that right that means I only have a day to get on that ferry! A DAY! That's not very long mom!" complained May.

"But you love talking on the phone…" replied Caroline, sounding a little hurt.

"Good enough for me," said May, and she skipped off to the phone. She pressed the button to receive the call. Ash was on the other side, wearing a huge grin. "Guess what, May?"

"48!" yelled May happily, sure that she was right.

"Close!" said Ash enthusiastically. "It's actually 49! Oh and I'm going on a family vacation to Unova!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm going to your MOM'S nova!"

"…What?" asked Ash, confused.

"What?" said May awkwardly, confused too.

"You know Unova's a place right?" tried Ash.

"What? Yeah…" (May had no idea)

Ash and May's phone call was then interrupted by, "ASH DON'T FORGET TO PACK UNDERWEAR!" by his mother, which prompted Ash to turn red and yell back, "I'M ON THE PHONE MOM!" which made her respond, "WELL YOUR PHONE ISN'T GOING TO PACK YOUR UNDERWEAR FOR YOU!"

"Look May, I have to go pack…" mumbled Ash, trying to rethink why he was so excited to go anywhere with his mom again..

"Don't forget your underwear!" said May brightly. She turned off the phone and went to find Max, who was talking Caroline.

"Yeah, May made me stalk Drew online. I found all of these fansites and wrote down all the ferry times and flight times and the probability he would take each one and I joined like twenty fan clubs to piece together an itinerary," explained Max. "It was really tough but I finally narrowed it down to this one, he will definitely be there!"

"Why didn't you just check his Twitter? Even I knew when he was leaving!" shouted Norman from the other room, while he was tending to one of Misty's sister's nails.

Max sobbed lightly.

"So today I found out that Ash wears underwear!" started May. "Oh wait..that wasn't it..um…48! No, 49! No…fifty….seven?"

"He's going on a family vacation?" asked Max incredulously. "How come we never go on those?"

"We went to the store together last week!" said Caroline defensively.

"Oh I remember that!" gushed May. "We bought orgaaanic."

"No! I want to go on a real vacation!" whined Max. "I want to do whatever people on vacations do!"

"If Max is going on a vacation I want to go on one too!" whined May.

Norman and Caroline exchanged glances.

"Let's say we give you the money to go on a vacation…Do your father and I have to go?" asked Caroline.

"Because we were actually going to go to the Orange Islands like we always do on weeke—"

"Shhh! They don't know about that!" hissed Caroline.

"I can take care of Max," lied May.

"No she can't but give us the money!" said Max hastily.

Norman quickly walked into the room and handed Max and May each a sum of money. He pushed them towards to the door. "Have fun kids! Go, go!"

"Bye now!" said Caroline, pushing Norman out of the way and kicking the two out.

The door slammed behind them.

"So where are we going, May?"

"We're going to Unova!"


	2. Chapter 2

And here's part 2! Um, don't question me after reading this LOL I hope you enjoy~ Thanks for reading!

**Part 2**:

Max looked down at the amount of money his parents gave him and his sister and was dismayed. "That's IT? Cheap! CHEAP CHEAP! CHEAP!"

Inside the nail salon, Norman told his wife, "The bird pokemon sure are loud today."

Back to May and Max.

"ALL I WANTED WAS A FAMILY VACATION!" sobbed Max to the skies. May was paying no attention to him, having already spent the money they received for vacation on a candy bar.

"Want some?" May asked, pointing the bar into his face.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack of thunder and a huge black cloud appeared in the sky. "Hey, what's that?" Max asked.

"Where?" asked May, twirling around so she could have a 360 degree view. "I don't see anything."

"Up there!" Max pointed his finger up at the suspicious dark cloud surrounded by lightning.

May squinted. "I can't see anything past your big fat finger. Hey look a big thunder cloud!"

"That's what I was talking about!" exclaimed Max. "I've never seen anything like it!"

May scoffed. "That's just your average cumulonimbus cloud. Honestly, you'd think after travelling all over Hoenn you'd recognize a thunderstorm—WHOAAA!"

The big black cloud sucked May and Max up into the air….

We'll leave their exciting adventure to focus on Ash! He just landed in Unnova and Team Rocket's already there trying to take his Pikachu with a contraption that is surprisingly resistant against electricity!

"Grrr…Pikachu use Thunder!"

"PIKAAAAAA" Pikachu tried to use Thunder but it didn't work.

"Pikachu try a Thunderbolt!"

"CHUUUUUUUU" Thunderbolt didn't work either.

"What about Volt Tackl—" started Ash when he was interrupted by a huge thundercloud and May and Max's screams.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The siblings' landing broke the trap. Team Rocket was sent flying backward into space, while Ash caught Pikachu safely.

"What was that?" Ash asked Pikachu, stunned.

"Pika pika pi! Chaaa!" Pikachu ran to Max and May and prodded them with a paw. "Pika pi. Chu? (Are they alive? Can I shock them?)"

"Sure buddy!" agreed Ash.

Pikachu grinned and electrocuted the siblings who screamed but pulled themselves together.

"Ugh…What happened…" mumbled Max.

"Max, do you think we have super powers now? We just came from a cloud! We came from a cloud right? May uses Teleport attack!" May exclaimed enthusiastically. Nothing happened.

Ash stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I don't really get it, but I don't think you're pokemon. Unless…Pokeball, go!"

"OW!" shouted May as a pokeball bonked her on the head.

"Uh…What are you two doing here? What just happened?" asked Ash, still pretty much confused.

"Wait, if Ash is here, this is Unnova?" asked Max, putting two and two together.

"Yeah, this is Unnova..." answered Ash.

"Max! We did it! We made it to Unnova!" said May gleefully. "But…where's my candy bar? And where'd that big black cloud go?"

"Pika…"

The four of them looked at the sky thoughtfully but it was blue, beautiful, and clear.

"Ash dear! Are you alright?" Ash's mom ran to the scene, followed by Professor Oak. "I saw a dark cloud and I didn't know where you went! Oh, are these your friends?"

"Hi mom. Yeah, May and Max are here for some reason," said Ash.

"It's nice to see you again May and Max!" greeted Professor Oak. "Well since you're here we might as well all go to the lab!"

"Aww, a lab?" groaned May.

"OH YEAH A LAB!" shouted Max.

A car drove up to the group, driven by a lady in a lab coat, Professor Juniper. "Hi Professor Oak! I'm here to take all of you to the lab! Well…This is awkward. You won't all fit…"

"Why don't we take our time, Delia?" asked Professor Oak. "Ash is on vacation and just met up with his friends, he can go on ahead."

"That sounds good to me!" agreed Ash's mom. "We'll take the scenic route."

"Okay then!" exclaimed Professor Juniper. "So everyone else, hop in!"

May, Max, Ash, and Pikachu bundled into the car. Professor Juniper started to drive through this new region, and along the way they saw all kinds of new pokemon. It was kind of like a safari tour.

"I bet there are a lot of pokemon here that you've never seen before! So you're Ash? You know, we don't really see Pikachus around here," said Professor Juniper.

"Wow, so Pikachu's rare…" replied Ash, looking down at Pikachu happily.

"So what about you two? How do you know Ash?" asked Professor Juniper, addressing May and Max.

"They crashed my family vacation," grumbled Ash, folding his arms and leaning back into his seat.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be bitter about that," remarked Max. "We're on a family vacation too!"

"Oh, are you two related to Ash?" asked Professor Juniper.

"Nope," said May brightly. " I'm May! I'm…Pikachu's girlfriend. And this is Max, Pikachu's father. We're Pikachu's family!" Max gave her a thumbs up. The two successfully infiltrated Ash's family vacation!

"Interesting," said Professor Juniper. "I didn't know that Pikachus had human parents."

"Well actually—" Ash started to say, trying to undo the nonsense of feeding lies to the poor people of Unnova.

"Oh, we're here!" exclaimed Professor Juniper, stopping the car in front of the lab. Everyone got out and headed toward the lab to begin the exciting adventure that the Unnova region is bound to unfold!

_Next time: The final installment! We're going to meet Trip, and an obscure character!_


End file.
